Ghosts
by Sibilant Whisper
Summary: You could just be happy with the fact that you’re finally with her but alas, ghosts of the past that arise with every glance of her face are hard to ignore...InuSan


Yes. I have indeed returned. I thank any and all who stood by me in my era of bad story writing days. Now read.

Author: Lady Dusk -Raku-

Title: Ghosts

Pairing: InuSan

Warning: Just mild fluffed up angst type thoughts to make you go 'Awww'

Summary: You could just be happy with the fact that you're finally with her; but alas, ghosts of the past that arise with every glance of her face are hard to ignore.

**Disclaimer:** _You_ know I don't, _I_ know I don't. Read the fic.

---------

**Ghosts**

**---------**

The cold night wind picked up, brushing a chilly hand over the slumbering bodies that burrowed deep into their bedding in response. He sat still in the darkness, raven hair shifting across his shoulders every time he looked back to make the comparison. Violet eyes took in her face; innocently relaxed while they slept unaware. His eyes turned somber.

"_You look just like her, you know…"_

He frowned for a long time, before letting out a resigned sigh. He had to accept it.

_I can't say I didn't see it at first…_Another glance in her direction.

_Our meeting was sort of abrupt. _He smirked half-heartedly at the memory, closing his eyes. _I love you…and I loved her…I still do in-fact. You'd think that fact would only increase my reason to love you, right? Another positive thing to mark about you. I admit, every time I see your face, especially lately, I can see that face of the past, the ghost right behind you that haunts me. _

His eyes reopened, the glazed look covering them being the only hint of his subconscious drowning thick in a far from cheerless memory.

_It's guilt I suppose, guilt for me not saving her when I should've been able to. No one else would've helped me…but…ghosts are supposed to stay in the past, damnit! How can I--…How can I, expect to move on if _she_ wont forgive me? I only just went through this once, and I can say one soul is at rest, except for the revenge I intend to fulfill. This one however, I don't know how to redeem myself of…_

Two arms slid over his shoulders to embrace him from behind, a delicate cheek resting on the curve of his neck, almost nuzzling him. Though it certainly wasn't the time, she knew.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou barely reacted in response, reaching one clawless hand to cover hers. She rested against him, her eyes reflecting his mood, dark and lightless as the moonless sky above them. Yet they were understanding.

"You're thinking about her and I again." A statement and not a question. So he need not answer. "But you know I'm me though, and she's who she was. We're _similar_, not the _same._" He only squeezed her hand in response. She was used to him this way, whenever in his human form he tended to have less of a guard up, despite always feeling that he was vulnerable. Even tolerance had it limits however.

"She doesn't hate you, how could you have known her life would end that day? Inuyasha…you were just a child. Villagers seeking revenge and hatred on a demon lord's memory killed your mother. I can understand your wish of vengeance on Naraku after he killed Kikyo--" _Twice_, he unconsciously added. "But you are not to blame for it, any of it. I know I may not be able to convince you…but…"

Her embrace tightened. "Please…don't look at me that way whenever I tell you 'I love you'…" _Sango…not Izayoi…_

A tear dropped onto his hand.

_A mate's committed love…not a mother's adoration…_

He pulled her to the front of him, cupping a cheek in one hand and removing the trail of tears she tried to hold back. Forever the gentler one with her as a human, he was showing how compassionate he could be. Those dark brown eyes bore into his, relieved at his actions. The ghost would still tease him yet; he'd have to eventually get through it. He was sure he would…with Sango. He shifted her in his arms, so now she was the one being embraced, held against a firm chest. A position she was always content with. The silence that wore on wasn't awkward, but the fact that it came from him was until he spoke.

"Did I ever tell you, you look like my mother?" Light-hearted, the tone was, and as a compliment. He really did try. She smiled, settled comfortably in his arms.

"Yes, all the time." She wouldn't let it happen again to him. The ghosts of the past couldn't have him, he was hers to keep. She'd be damned if she let ill fate try to rob either of them.

-**Owari-**

I do hope I did well for my first fic back. It does feel good. It has some errors I think but I swear I'm improving. Please review, and thanks in advance for reading it in the first place even tho I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
